Li Yunmu
Li Yunmu is the main protagonist of Shadow Hack. [] [[]] History Shadow Hack It is something like system or something which has very long list of users that have died. It always appear when calamity is approaching to produce a single heaven-defying person to give hope. The Shadow Hack is equipped with many functions from weapons, cultivation techniques, skills, etc. The system is sentient and can be upgraded with ability points. Shadows To create a shadow from the system, Li Yunmu needs a lot of experience points he gets from killing monsters and his enemies. Each time he buys one, the price increases. Every time when a shadow is created it will not only will have every skill that Li Yunmu has, they will also increase Li Yunmu's strength as they can synchronize with him and each other. The shadows are sentient as they obey Li Yunmu as his master and will heed his every order. When a shadow is defeated they will go back into Li Yunmu shadow for 24 hours. Resurrecting one along with their memory will also cost experience points. CurrentlyChapter 242 there are eight shadows : # Li Yun # Li Feng # Li Tian # Li De # Li Mei - Female # Li Lan - Female # Li... # Li... Dimensional Box Every time Li Yunmu kills an enemy much stronger than him, he gains a dimensional box. Dimensional Boxes are rewards given to Li Yunmu by the system. These boxes contain a random strong formidable skill, cultivation techniques, items, etc. Cultivation Cultivation Timeline Heavenly World Cultivation * Size of the world written is only that what it was when it reached rank * Amout of absorbed energy from enemy attacks depend on size of Heavenly World Cultivation Techniques * Admiralty Cover '' * '''Level Reached:20 Cover is A Grade Fourth-Dimensional ancient martial art created by humanity. For every level upgraded it will increase damage resistance. For every ten levels that it is upgraded, it will acquire a miraculous attribute. * '''''Devil Dragon Bone Refining secrets * Level Reached:20 grade cultivation method - Devil Dragon Bone Refining Secrets. An extremely formidable bone refining and muscle strengthening cultivation method. After practicing it to the limit, the muscles and bones of entire body will become invulnerable, like those of a devil dragon, and possess devil dragon's strength. * Great Sun Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets * Level Reached:30 * Minor treshold ''' grade body refining methon was result of combination of three A grade techniques. Namely Muscle Marrow Body Refining Secrets, Great Sun Body Refining Secrets, and Blood Tyrant Body Refining Secrets. # Namely Muscle Marrow Body Refining Secrets - Can change your innate talent and increase your future cultivation speed. But its weak point is that, its body refining effects are mediocre # Great Sun Body Refining Secrets - This body refining technique has extremely high compatibility with Great Sun Method of Chaotian Sect. If cultivated together with with Great Sun Method both of them will bu multiplied. Body refining effects are top tier # Blood Tyrant Body Refining Secrets - This body refining technique is extremely compatible with the Sacred Purifying Pearl. Furthermore, this technique places emphasis on the defense, so it will greatly increase the power of flesh After three of them were combined it gave birth to S grade method. * ''Great Sun Secret Method'' * '''Minor Treshold Grade cultivation method of Chaotian Sect. It allows you collet sun energy to form Sungod Flame. Extremely powerful. Has great effect with Great Sun Tyrant Body Muscle Marrow Secrets. * Aurora Killing Justice * Level Reached: Twelve Rainbow Light King Armor Li Yunmu congealed his crystal armor from Twelve Rainbow Light King which is armor far superior compared to others. Only disadvatage is that to uprage it you will need crystals from Twelve Rainbow Light Kings. * Merged with Azure Dragon Tyrannical Gauntlets, Azure Dragon Deity Crystal * Merged with Wings of Wind Abilities Weapon Mastery: Li Yunmu can use any weapon that there is from close to long range. He can easily master any weapon by using them on battle. Battle Skills Deity Execution: '''? stage Special effect: Unknown, predicted to be Obliterate body and soul. High class technigue which can kill quite easily. Not many know it at low levels and as name sugests, when one reaches a certain level of power, kiling deities is not impossible. To use it, 10 000 blood fiend points are needed. Not much is known at current moment. '''Arrow Evasion: 6th stage - Outstanding Special effect: Prediction - allows user to sense danger to a certain degree. If you can "dodge" misfortune, why won't you do it? Although known as Arrow evasion, this technigue allows user do "dodge" all kinds of attacks easily. Even though technigue doesn't allow for seeing into the future, one's sense of danger will increase greatly, reaching the level of sixth sense. Insect Step: 5th stage - Perfection Special effect: None User can move as all kinds of insects, allowing user to even leap and stay "stuck" on walls. Usr can even move in any way at any desired speed. It is known as Quick and Unpredictable. Archery Foundation: 6th stage - Outstanding Special effect : Blind Shot - Close your eyes, picture your target and you will never miss. Allows user to control bow and arrows much more proficiently. Technigue increases amount of arrows one can fire at the same time included with higher precision. Currently 6 arrows can be fired at the same time. Violent Blade: 5th stage - Perfection Special effect: none If power of one strike is not enough, then do two, if two is not enough, make it three. This technigue is based on constant flow of attacks, not giving any opportunity once it is unleashed. Every consecutive strike increases in power greatly until reaching the limit, currently at 27. 27th strike is stronger than all 26 before combined. Equipment Underworld Raven Sage Bow * Grade : Seventh Dimensional Weapon battle bow from the Seventh Dimension. It contains an underworld raven king’s resentful soul as the soldier soul. It has three major seal layer: # Fifth Dimensional Seal - 333 minor layers - contain Underworld Raven # Sixth Dimensional Seal - 33 minor layers - contain Underworld Raven Ancestor # Seventh Dimensional Seal 3 minor layers - contain Underworld Raven God. All of the seals cost ability points and when you get to the next dimensional seal the price of ability points will increase higher. Blood Fiend Thunder Cold Blade * Grade : A or higher * Contain pinnacle grade freezing rune and pinnacle grade thunder rune * Contain refined Dwarf Witch King's resentful soul from very rare materials and other treasures it was originally B Grade weapon Snow Guzzle Blade. Even thought it was B Grade weapon it was far stronger than any B Grade weapon. After it was inserted two pinnacle grade runes and Dwarf Witch King's resentful soul it evolved itno something much more stronger. Void Disk * Grade : Transcending Sage Weapon by Li Yunmu from 15th, 20th and 25th levels from Tower of Glory. It is one of three Transcending Sage Weapons in Tower of Glory. It was placed there by Flux Ancestor of Flux Guild in three parts. Dark Flux Eight Spell Banner * Killing Spell eight types of dark flux flags, and each of these represented a type of dark flux energy. They were classified as Thunder, Wind, Heat, Ice, Earth, Demon, Flame, and Poison. Runic Spears * Forbidden Weapons Affiliations Beast Companions Mist Fiend - He has two Mist Fiends Relationships Lin Yuerou Subordinates Li Qinghong Lin Jian Barbarian Niu Underworld Hand Flowing Cloud Refernces Category:Characters Category:Fluxer Category:Male